


Nada es lo que parece

by larrysperm



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: AU Louispunk!, Anal Sex, Estereotipos, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut, harry tops, louisbottom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysperm/pseuds/larrysperm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis es rudo y tiene el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes y perforaciones. Harry es dulce y siempre lleva arriba de sus rizos una corona de flores. Pero nada es lo que parece.</p><p>Un ejemplo poco común de la frase "los opuestos se atraen".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry es dulces con todos, siempre llamaba bebé, amor, o cariño a sus amigos, es cariñoso y un poco cargoso también, siempre teniendo abrazos y besos que dar a todos. Tiene buenas notas y una muy buena conducta en la preparatoria, pero lo que más lo caracterizaba es la diferente corona de flores que él siempre llevaba encima de sus rizos, una diferente cada día, no las hace él, sino su hermana, Gemma. No las hace él porque es torpe para todo y eso no iba a ser la excepción. Pero a él no le molesta no saber, ni poder hacerlas, porque siempre elegía las flores con las que su hermana las hacía, amaba llevar coronas de flores, se sentía bonito con ellas, hacían resaltar sus rizos y lo que más le gustaba de su cuerpo eran sus rizos.

Aunque claro que cada cosa tiene algo malo, y su corona de flores siempre traía burlas hirientes de parte de sus compañeros, aunque eso no le molestaba porque su novio siempre estaba para defenderlo. No importaba lo que pasará o si incluso se estaban burlando de él en ese momento, Harry siempre era dulce, tierno y lindo, en cualquier ocasión. 

Por otro lado, muy opuesto a Harry, estaba Louis, su novio, quien no era para nada amistoso con nadie, siempre contestaba mal cuando alguien le hablaba, era sarcástico y hacía chistes de mal gusto e hirientes todo el tiempo. Tiene un millón de tatuajes y perforaciones, algunos que ni recordaba habérselos hecho, seguramente estando borracho o drogado, porque así era como pasaba la mayoría de sus fines de semana, borracho o drogado en alguna fiesta, o cuando eran un pocos más tranquilos solo la pasaba en la habitación de Harry o en la suya, teniendo sexo duro, porque así era como le gustaba al castaño y Harry no se quejaba en absoluto, es más, le gustaba, él era a quien más le gustaba el sexo duro, Louis amaba eso de su novio.

Louis acostumbraba a vestir siempre de negro, algunas veces su camisetas eran grises o blancas, pero eso sucedía solo en días especiales o cuando su novio se lo pedía (pero eso no pasaba muy a menudo, él aceptaba y amaba a Louis como fuese), aunque lo que nunca variaban era el calzado negro, ya que sino usaba sus converse gastadas negra (se veía más como un gris sucio), usaba sus vans de ese color o a veces, cuando salía, sus borcegos.

Había estado preso varias veces, unas por meterse en peleas tontas que terminaban mal, u otras por estar en fiestas en las que se usaban drogas ilegales. Harry siempre lo sacaba, los policías ya hasta lo conocían, solo lo sacaban porque sabían que podía confiar en la palabra de Harry, aunque él estuviera mintiendo. Ellos vivían en un pueblo, por ello todos conocían a todos, a veces Harry no tenía ni que pagar la fianza por eso, porque o el policía conocía a alguien de su familia o algo parecido, aunque algunas veces si lo debía hacer, pero Harry siempre había salvando a Louis, sacando el dinero de donde fuese y sacando a su novio de prisión lo más rápido posible.

Harry y Louis son muy diferentes, extremadamente diferentes. Pero tienen algo en común: ambos son impacientes, ansiosos y desesperados cuando se trata del sexo, ellos a veces no pueden ni siquiera esperar hasta estar a solas y tienen sexo en lugares públicos, siempre intentando ser los más cuidadosos posibles, claro, ellos no querían ir presos por ser unos calientes adolescentes.

Eso era justo lo que les estaba pasando ese día, la tensión sexual casi podía tocarse. Ellos habían estado tocándose y susurrándose cosas en clases, y ahora, que estaban en el almuerzo, tenían sus manos sobre el otro.

"Louis creo que debes follarte a tu novio ahora mismo" Le comentó Stan, mientras rodaba sus ojos y llevaba un pedazo de su comida a su boca. "Ambos ya cansaron a todos con eso de estar tocándose y susurrándose cosas en clases"

"O tal vez él debería follarme a mi" Murmuró mirando hacía Harry, quien se sonrojó violentamente por ello, soltando una leve risa.

Había creído que nadie aparte de Harry lo había escuchado, porque no había hecho ningún comentario al instante, pero luego, cuando varios terminaron de tragar lo que fuera que había llevado a su boca, vinieron las fuertes carcajadas de los demás en la mesa y supo que si fue escuchado. Louis no se preocupó en pelear sobre el punto de vista de otras personas, a él no le importaba, por lo que solo rodó los ojos y se dispuso a terminar su comida.

A él seguía sorprendiéndole que pensaran que era quien la metía, porque él amaba tener una buena polla dentro suyo y que lo follen duro. Antes de Harry, había tenido algunas discusiones con personas con las que solo quería solo una follada casual y todo eso paso por su aspecto, ya que por éste los chicos creían que él iba arriba en el sexo y solo asumían que tenían que ser los que recibían o simplemente siempre intentaban ligar con él chicos a los que les gustaba recibir, cuando él era quien recibía, siempre, ya que no le gusta dar. Se le hacía incomodo, siempre pensaba que debía cuidar de más a las persona con la que estuviera y él no era para nada cuidadoso, nunca quiso terminar haciendo que a algún chico le sangre el culo. Sabía que estaba exagerando con eso, pero tampoco quería replantarse la idea, le gustaba que se la metieran y ya.

Quizás también por su actitud, pero por Dios, la gente es muy idiota y se deja llevar rápidamente por las primeras vistas, Louis odia eso.

Con Harry, cuando se conocieron, no le pasó. Vio al rizado por primera vez en una fiesta, luciendo incomodo y como que no pertenecía allí, tenía un vaso rojo de cerveza en su mano, el cual era apretado por sus largos dedos (Louis se había quedado mirando éstos por más tiempo de lo que fue necesario), y mordía fuertemente su labio inferior. Tenía una corona de flores rosas en la cabeza, sus rizos desordenados debajo de ésta, se notaba que se había peinado hace poco pero que no había durado para nada su cabello desenredado, y estaba vestido con unos pantalones ajustados negros, una remera lisa blanca y unas botas marrones. Louis supo en cuanto lo vio que él no acostumbraba a ir a fiestas, así que aprovechó eso para hacerle bromas sobre su aparente inocencia, Harry no le mostró incomodidad en ninguna de ellas, le había contestado y se había reído con él. Así que, luego, una hora más tarde o tal vez un poco más, Louis llevó a Harry escaleras arriba, para ese entonces Harry estaba un poco borracho, pero no lo suficiente para no saber que estaba haciendo, dejo en claro eso en cuanto entraron en una habitación vacía, ya que Harry lo había tomado de la cintura agresivamente y lo había besado de la misma forma. No tardó mucho en que Harry se lo terminara follando y mucho menos para que Louis supiera que él era el indicado, quizás no para casarse o para ninguna de esas estupideces, pero sí para tener más que una sección de sexo.

Y así fue, solo sexo, por un tiempo, hasta que Louis se dio cuenta que quería más de esas charlas que tenían desnudos luego de tener sexo, más de esas sonrisas que se dedicaban mientras se quitaban la ropa, de esas charlas tontas que tenían cuando estaban borrachos o fumados en fiestas en las que asistían los dos, de esas sutiles caricias que se dedicaban rara vez cuando estaban en grupo con sus amigos en común, de esas risas bajas y roncas que Harry le dedicaba a cada uno de sus tontos chistes. Hasta que Louis se dio cuenta que quería más de Harry. Y viceversa, claro. A el rizado también le había ocurrido algo similar y estaba más que feliz de tener a Louis con él ahora, no solo porque en lo sexual coordinaban a la perfección, claro que no, sino por mucho más que eso, ellos coordinaban en todo lo que hicieran. Si se burlaban de Harry, Louis lo defendía. Si a Louis se iba mal en la escuela, Harry sabía exactamente como ayudarlo. Y así eran con todo, aunque muchos no podían entender como personas tan diferentes estuvieran juntos, ellos se entendían entre sí y era todo lo que importaba.

Louis nunca hubiera pensado que él y Harry iban a terminar siendo novios, Harry no era el tipo de chico con el que él acostumbraba a salir. Él acostumbraba a salir con hombres grandes, fuertes, que vestían casi siempre de negros e igual que él, estaban llenos de tatuajes y perforaciones. Los chicos como Harry siempre eran los que terminaban pidiéndole que les folle y él los terminaba rechazando de la peor manera. Eso había pensado que pasaría con Harry la noche que se conocieron pero se alegro terriblemente cuando no fue así.

 

De repente Louis, levantó una de sus manos y tiró con ella de un mechón de rizos de Harry, haciendo que su corona de flores se inclinara hacía un lada, él riera y se girara hacía Louis.

"¿Sí, amor?" Preguntó Harry, sus ojos verdes atentos a los movimientos de su novio.

Louis solo le sonrió lascivamente e hizo un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta, señalandole que debía levantarse, Harry lo hizo, con sus mejillas más rojas de lo normal y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida del comedor de la mano, todos en la mesa bramaron exclamaciones e imitaron gemidos, insinuando lo que iba a pasar dentro de poco. Louis solo rodó los ojos y rió al escucharlos, pero Harry se sonrojó aún más.

De la mano, Louis llevó a Harry hasta uno de los baños de la institución, éste no era muy grande, ni el lugar más cómodo para follar, pero era lo mejor cuando uno estaba caliente en la escuela, o por lo menos lo era para Harry y Louis (aunque de seguro eran los únicos que estaban tan desesperados por follar que no podían siquiera esperar hasta salir de la escuela).

Ellos lo habían hecho hace unos meses en una aula vacía, casi cuando estaba terminando sus últimas horas de clase, y no funcionó, casi los descubren, por suerte llegaron a vestirse rápidamente antes de que llegará un profesor que justo pasaba por allí, de no ser así hubieran sido expulsados. También habían follado en el armario del conserje y había resultado peor, ya que el conserje apareció y lo encontró en acción, al tiempo renunció. Ninguno sabía con certeza si había sido por ellos pero lo creyeron así, ya que antes de que eso pasara el conserje siempre los miraba con desprecio y disgusto. A ellos nunca les importó mucho, siempre lo vieron y recordaron como algo gracioso, así que no pensaron mucho en ello.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del baño, Louis abrió ésta un poco desesperado y torpe, Harry rió por ello, luego ambos entraron y Louis trabó la puerta, no muchas personas iban a querer entrar porque todos los alumnos estaban almorzando, pero ellos no sabían cuanto iban a tardar. El baño para hombres del segundo piso era largo pero un poco angosto para tratarse del baño de una escuela, tenía unos cinco cubículos a un costado y del otro estaban los urinarios, uno al lado de otro.

Luego de que Louis trabara con éxito la puerta, Harry lo acorraló contra la pared al lado de ésta en un brusco y agresivo movimiento, alzando sus muslos con sus grandes manos y posicionándose entre sus piernas. Louis gimió fuerte y agudo, cerrando los ojos y cerniendo sus piernas en la cintura de Harry, juntando sus pies en su espalda baja. Harry sonrió de lado, lascivamente.

"Te encanta estar así, ¿no?" Harry habló, mientras que con sus labios acariciaba los de Louis y los paseaba por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su oreja. Louis inhaló bruscamente. "Gimiendo para mi. Eres una putita, mi putita" Su voz sonaba mucho más ronca y gruesa de lo normal.

Deslizó sus manos desde los muslos de Louis hasta su trasero, apretó éste fuerte. Louis gimió nuevamente, y Harry volvió a sonreír de lado, travieso. Y luego, sorprendiendo y deprimiendo a Louis, Harry se separó, dejando a Louis parado. Louis resopló y le dedico un puchero. Harry rió.

"Desnúdate" Le ordenó Harry, su voz ronca y gruesa pero también sonando divertida. Paso una mano por detrás de la cabeza de Louis, apoyándola en la pared y se inclinó un poco en ésta. Para poder observar como su novio se desvestía para él.

Louis asintió efusivamente y llevó rápidamente sus manos a su pantalón, lo desprendió y lo bajó de un tirón, y se lo quitó, luego de quitarse las vans que llevaba ese día, lo dejó tirado encima de sus zapatillas, después prosiguió con su bóxer blanco traslucido. Harry mordió su labio inferior mientras miraba como el pene de su novio escapaba de su ropa interior, al igual que su piel.

"Tan bonito mi bebé" Murmuró Harry y gruñó leve, a la vez que acariciaba el trasero de Louis con una de sus manos.

Louis gimió y se terminó de quitar el bóxer rápidamente, Harry le sonrió, justo cuando las manos del castaño se estaba dirigiendo a la terminación de su remera, estaba por quitársela pero Harry no le dejo.

"No" Susurró el rizado, negando con un movimiento de cabeza. "Baja mi pantalón"

En vez de contestarle, Louis le hizo caso inmediatamente, bajando su pantalón hasta sus rodillas, Harry no acostumbraba a usar ropa interior, por lo que solo hacía falta bajar su pantalón para que su pene saltara afuera, contra su estomago. Louis se quedó mirando su polla, Harry sonrió, mientras agarraba nuevamente los muslos de Louis con sus manos, sus manos apretando fuerte la piel bronceada. Louis gimió agudo y arqueó su espalda contra la pared.

"Me encanta cuando gimes así" Harry gruñó y levantó de nuevo a Louis por sus muslos, sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo fuertemente. Sus pollas se estaban rozando, Louis juntó sus pies cerca del trasero del rizado.

Tanteó en su bolsillo y de éste, sacó un pequeño paquete de lubricante, lo abrió con su boca y volcó un poco de éste en sus dedos. Louis lo miraba atento, mordiendo su labio inferior, sus ojos brillosos y concentrados solos en él. Harry le sonrió y luego de colocar la cantidad necesaria de lubricante en sus dedos, acercó estos a la entrada de Louis, pasando sus manos por sus muslos correctamente y mojando un poco estos con lubricante.

Presionó su indice contra su agujero y comenzó a introducirlo, lento y siendo desesperante para Louis, quien gimió en protesta. Harry soltó una carcajada ronca y luego lo metió del todo, rápidamente agregó otro dedo, sabiendo que no lastimaría a Louis, sino que le daría más placer, lo confirmó cuando el castaño volvió a gemir.

"Eres una putita desesperada" Harry susurró y Louis asintió efusivamente, apretando su culo alrededor de los dedos de Harry, quien gimió ronco por ello. "Tan... tan desesperado y hambriento" Harry habló entrecortadamente y gimió al final de la frase.

Louis no pasó mucho tiempo con los dedos de Harry dentro suyo, ya que cuando Harry sintió que estaba lo suficientemente preparado para él, quitó sus dedos y los reemplazó con su polla, luego de haberla lubricado correctamente. Louis gimió fuerte, arqueando su espalda contra la pared y cerrando fuerte sus ojos.

Las embestidas de Harry fueron lentas y fuertes al principio, pero a medida que los minutos pasaban éstas se iban convirtiendo en unas con más velocidad y agresividad. La polla de Harry cada tanto tocaba la próstata de Louis, a veces tocándola apenas y otras con golpes bruscos, Louis gemía fuerte y tiraba del cabello de Harry cada vez que eso pasaba.

Las manos de Harry apretaban fuertes las nalgas y los muslos de Louis, dejando marcas rojas en la sensible piel, mientras que las de Louis tiraban de su cabello y a veces, sostenían la corona de flores, para que no se cayera. Ya se habían caído varias flores de la corona, pero igual sabía que a Harry siempre le gustaba llevarla, así que trataba de que no terminara de arruinarse del todo.

De repente, una de las manos de Harry comenzó a recorrer más allá de su nalga y muslos, subiendo por su abdomen y levantando su remera cada vez que avanzaba por su cuerpo. La levanto hasta dejar al descubierto sus pezones, los cuales lamió y mordió repetidas veces. Los gemidos de Louis fueron más fuertes cuando esto sucedió, sus manos tiraron más de sus rizos y fue ahí cuando la corona de flores cayó al suelo. Louis gruñó levemente en protesta y Harry rió por ello, mientra que con sus labios ascendía por el pecho de Louis, hasta su boca, la cual besó con ganas, mordiendo sus labios y metiendo su lengua dentro.

Louis era un desastre de gemidos agudos y fuertes, su cabello del todo despeinado, sus ojos cerrados, su espalda arqueada y la piel de pecho, cuello y clavículas roja y brillante a causa de la saliva que los labios de Harry dejaron. Por otro lado, Harry también gemía, pero sus gemidos eran roncos y gruesos, contrastando perfectamente con los de Louis. La larga y angosta habitación era una mezcla de gemidos, respiraciones agitadas, jadeos y de los sonidos que producía la piel de Harry al chocarse con la de Louis en sus embestidas.

La mano de Harry vagó un poco por el abdomen de Louis, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la transpirada piel, hasta llegar a la polla del castaño. Acarició con su mano el grueso y largo pene de Louis, de arriba hacía abajo, con movimientos lentos al principio pero luego iguales a los de sus embestidas, mientras que con la otra mano lo sostenía contra la pared. La posición no era la más cómoda para penetrarlo y mansturbarlo pero ellos se la arreglaron.

Poco después de eso, Louis se corrió, manchando la mano de Harry, parte de su abdomen desnudo y la remera blanca de su novio con su semen, su culo se apretó en torno al pene de Harry, quien gimió fuerte y ronco contra su oído y apretó sus nalgas al sentir el apretón. El rizado se corrió un poco después, luego de varias fuertes embestidas, dentro de Louis, soltando otro gemido ronco y escondiendo ligeramente su cabeza en el hombro de Louis.

Ellos se quedaron así un rato, Harry con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Louis y el castaño respirando todavía agitadamente contra suyo. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y Harry todavía estaba dentro de Louis, su erección bajando de a poco.

Unos minutos más tarde, ellos se separaron y comenzaron a vestirse, entre risas y chistes, Harry pegandole nalgadas a Louis de vez en cuando, mientras éste intentaba ponerse el pantalón. Harry solo se había bajado el pantalón, por lo que se vistió mucho más rápido que el castaño, así que el resto del tiempo, en el que esperaba a su novio, se dispuso a molestarlo, tocándolo, despeinandolo o solo hablándole.

Lo molestó hasta que se acordó de su corona de flores, miró alrededor buscándola y la encontró a unos centímetros de sus pies en el suelo. Estaba destrozada, le faltaban varias flores, las cuales algunas todavía estaban en su cabeza y otras en el suelo, y las flores que todavía conservaba estaban rotas o sin algunos pétalos. Harry se encogió de hombros y la tomó, volviéndola a acomodar en su cabeza. Sus rizos estaban despeinados y hecho también un desastre pero mucho no le importó en el momento.

Harry esperó, apoyado en el lavado de manos, a que Louis se terminara de colocar sus vans.

"Sino te apuras no llegaremos a clases, ya comenzó" Le informó Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"No me interesa" Le contestó Louis con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa divertida en la boca, mientras que desaceleraba la velocidad de sus movimientos, poniéndose sus zapatillas en cámara lenta.

"Eres un idiota" Murmuró Harry, rodando los ojos y sonriendo tontamente en su dirección.

"Tú idiota" Louis habló, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo divertido en su dirección.

Harry se sonrojó por ello. Louis no podía creer que él fuera tan tímido y que se avergonzara todo el tiempo, pero que en el sexo sea tan descarado. Sonrió para si y se levantó del suelo, cuando terminó de calzarse. Envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de Harry y poniéndose de puntitas de pie le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"Cargame" Le pidió Louis, con un ligero puchero en sus labios. Harry sonrió y tomó su trasero con ambas manos.

"Estás muy grande para eso, amor" Le contestó Harry, su cabeza hacía abajo, mirándolo y sonriendole.

"Igual hazlo" Le dijo en cambio Louis.

Harry resopló, rodando los ojos divertido, pero igual lo obedeció, alzándolo por sus muslos y llevándolo por el baño de ese modo, abrió la puerta, estirando una de sus manos para hacerlo, y salió fuera con Louis todavía en sus brazos. En el pasillo no había nadie, los otros alumnos y sus amigos estaban en clases, ellos se habían tardado más de lo que hubieran debido. Louis rió al pensarlo, mientras bajaba de los brazos de Harry.

Caminaron a paso lento de la mano hasta en salón de clase, pero no llegaron a éste, ya que cerca de la puerta del salón, Harry acorraló a Louis contra la pared y lo besó con fuerza. Una de sus manos en el costado de su cabeza y la otra en su cintura, Louis gimió por la sorpresa, pero igual no pasó mucho hasta que le siguió el beso. Al comienzo fue solo un agresivo movimiento de labios pero segundos después también se incorporaron sus lenguas.

Ellos no se besaron por mucho, ya que cuando Louis sintió la mano de Harry descender por su cuerpo hasta su culo y se separó de golpe, cortando el beso. Harry gruñó por ello y Louis rió.

"Tenemos que ir a clases" Le avisó Louis, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

"Cierto" Contestó Harry, haciendo un puchero.

Al poco tiempo, luego de otros rápidos besos, ellos se apartaron por completo y dieron los últimos pasos para poder entrar en el salón. El primero en entrar fue Louis y la profesora lo miró mal, pero su expresión cambió por completo al ver a Harry. Era su profesora de filosofía, Louis siempre se dormía en esa clase, así que la profesora no lo quería mucho, pero a Harry sí, él siempre trabajaba en clases, aparte de que a veces ellos se ponían a charlar durante los tiempos de descanso que ella daba entre las clases.

"Perdón profesora, Harry se sentía mal así que lo acompañe a la enfermería" Habló Louis, tratando de que su voz fuera lo menos burlona y divertida posible, aunque no saliendole mucho.

"¿Es cierto eso, Harry?" Preguntó la profesora, desviando su mirada de Louis a Harry.

Harry solo asintió, nervioso y tímido, sus mejillas más coloradas de lo normal y sus labios fruncido. Todos su compañeros rieron, pero no por mucho, porque su profesora les hizo una seña para que todos callaran.

"Está bien. Sientensen, chicos" Les ordenó su profesora, y ambos asintieron antes de obedecerla. "Pero que no vuelva a ocurrir"

Louis se fue hasta su asiento, al lado del de Stan, y Harry al suyo, al lado de su amiga Charlie.

Stan tocó el brazo de Louis y éste giró, la mirada de su amigo estaba fija en Harry. Louis frunció el ceño.

"Amigo, ¡lo follaste muy duro esta vez!" Exclamó entre susurros, medio sorprendido, medio divertido. "Lo dejaste hecho un desastre"

"Stan, el me folla a mi" Le contestó Louis molesto, su voz escuchándose más de lo normal.

Stan abrió grande los ojos, al igual que varios de sus compañeros, aunque otros solo rieron. Harry estaba más rojo de lo que nunca ha estado en su vida.

"¡Tomlinson!" Le gritó la profesora enojada.

"Disculpe, profesora" Murmuró Louis, haciendo una mueca y encogiéndose un poco en su asiento, un poco avergonzado. Luego se giró de nuevo a Stan. "Sí, amigo. Nada es lo que parece" Le susurró, encogiéndose de hombros, despreocupado y divertido, y rió bajo al ver que su amigo seguía sorprendido.


	2. I, II, III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I: el día que se conocieron   
>  Louis estaba aburrido en una fiesta, pasaba bastante a menudo, pero entonces, vio a Harry.   
> II: de ser nada a ser todo  
>  Se ven por primera vez en el instituto el lunes siguiente después de la fiesta. Terminan enamorándose.  
> III: la primera vez que lo salvo  
>  Harry lo sacó de la cárcel por primera vez.

_I: el día que se conocieron_

Louis estaba aburrido. Y cuando estaba aburrido hacía cosas estúpidas, muy estúpidas. Como tatuarse un pene en el pecho, hacerse perforaciones en lugares no muy recomendables para hacerse perforaciones. Hasta un par de veces había hecho llorar a nenes que había visto en la calle, sacándole sus juguetes o sus dulces, o mostrándole la lengua. Era infantil, tonto y estúpido siempre pero más cuando estaba aburrido.

Ahora estaba aburrido en una fiesta, lo que era el doble de malo. En la fiestas, hacía cosas más estúpidas, supone que es por las drogas que consume o el alcohol. Había terminado preso un par de veces y castigado por su madre en cada una de ellas. Estaba bien para él, favorecía a su look de chico malo. El problema es que se aburría estando preso y hacía cosas mucho peores, como pelearse con otros hombres de ahí, e incluso, policías. Eso no lograba nada bueno, ya que agregaba más dinero al que ya su madre tenía que pagar y más días de castigos para después. Y eso no favorecía a su look de chico malo; a los chicos no los castigan sus mamis, aunque si puede que sus papis, pensó con una sonrisa ladeada.

A él le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora no tenía con quien hacerlas. Su look de chico malo no ayudaba a eso, creían que le gustaba dar, cuando en realidad le gusta recibir. Pocas veces consiguió que chicos se la metieran como a él le gusta, no dejó ir rápido a esos chicos por esa razón.

La mayoría de grandotes idiotas que se creen más hombres de lo que son por ser rudos, golpeadores o lo que fuese, son pasivos. Pasivos de los que gimen fuerte y tratan de que sus gemidos sean agudos, porque, son idiotas. Louis sabe muy bien que no debe dejarse engañar por las apariencias, los demás lo hacen con ellos y él no quiere hacer lo mismo.

Así que, Louis estaba aburrido, hasta que vio largos dedos que lo distraen, no son gruesos, pero se queda imaginando lo bien que deben sentirse dentro suyo. Se queda mirando esos hermosos pálidos dedos por lo que parecen horas, y bueno, sí, el porro que fumó con el alcohol que tomo ya está haciendo efecto. Igual se siente más drogado por esos dedos que por el porro que fumo. Los miraba con atención, llegando a descubrir que tiene una ligera capa de esmalte transparente. No lo sabría sino tuviera tantas hermanas y no se pintara las uñas color negro a veces.

Los dedos están envueltos en un vaso rojo, que probablemente solo tenga cerveza u otro tipo de bebida. Llaman la atención principalmente porque hacen constraste con el color rojo brillante del vaso. Louis se enamoró perdidamente de esos dedos, fue como amor a primera vista. Por un segundo no deja de pensar en como se sentiría tener esos dedos abriéndolo, esas uñas raspando su prostata hasta el olvido. Puede sentir ya su polla endurecerse dentro de sus pantalones y entonces, sabe que tiene que hablarle a ese chico.

Por ese pensamiento, decidió mirar el resto de su cuerpo, sería algo raro hablarle y solo mirarle los dedos. Aunque sería algo lindo, ama ver cosas que quiere tener en su culo.

La piel del chico es pálida en todo su cuerpo y no solo en sus hermosas manos con hermosos y largos dedos. No es un pálido que asuste, sino uno lindo. Es largo, con hombros musculosos. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro ajustado, que hacía lucir a sus piernas más largas. Tenía una remera simple blanca con cuello en V y unas botas marrones que hicieron sonreír a Louis, sin saber por qué.

El chico era muy lindo, con ojos claros, que, donde Louis estaba no podía ver bien el color. Tiene el pelo rizado y hecho un desastre, con una linda corona de flores rosadas en la cabeza, eso hace, de nuevo, sonreír. Se ve tierno y como si no perteneciera allí. Como si lo hubieran obligado a ir. Lo veía incomodo y avergonzado, con sus mejillas rosas.

Louis no tiene un niño pequeño que molestar y hacer llorar, pero si un gigante y largo niño que incomodar. El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír y acercarse, por lo menos, ya no iba a aburrirse más.

-

"Hola, rizitos locos" Saludó, su tono divertido, y para hacer énfasis en lo que decía tocó algunos de sus rizos.

"¿Rizos locos?" Preguntó, su voz ronca y gruesa, pero su tono tímido y suave. Louis tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlo.

"Si," Contestó. "Estás despeinado, por lo tanto, tienes los rizos locos" Dijo y casi rueda los ojos cuando el chico se sonrojo y murmuró un bajo "mhm".

Se le acercó más, cruzando sus brazos y queriendo lucir intimidante. El chico le sonrió tímido, sus labios apenas curvándose. Louis suspiró.

"Y bueno," Dijo, un poco molesto ya, rodó los ojos. "¿Como te llamas?"

"Harry," Contestó, todavía bajo. Louis quería pedirle que salieran afuera para poder escucharlo, esto lo estaba molestado un poco. "¿Tú?"

"Louis," Contestó un poco más fuerte de lo que hablaba antes. "¿Vamos afuera? Hablas tan bajo que no te escucho" Dijo y Harry, sonriendo apenas, asintió.

-

Afuera, Louis comenzó, divertido, a burlarse de Harry. Le hacía bromas sobre su incomodidad, como debía estar en un parque amacandose o jugando con muñecos, y no en una fiesta para adultos mayores bebiendo cerveza. Harry se rió de que haya usado las palabras "adultos mayores" y con un rubor en sus mejillas, le dijo anciano. Tenían ambos vasos de cervezas, pero Harry casi no la tomaba, solo apretaba el vaso con sus dedos.

Le estuvo haciendo bromas por una hora y Harry seguía igual de tonto y tímido. Eso estaba irritándolo.

"¿Eres así de tímido siempre?" Preguntó, tomando luego otro trago de su cerveza.

"Cuando no entró en confianza sí," Susurró, mordiendo su labios inferior. "Al menos que esté follándome a esa persona" Dijo después, y, wow, eso no se lo esperaba.

Parecía uno de esos chicos que le daba vergüenza hasta decir la palabra sexo. Louis, gracias a los estereotipos, había pensado que Harry era pasivo. No solo por su apariencia, ya no se dejaba llevar por las apariencias; pero Harry era tan tímido, lindo, suave, que se había dado por vencido con sus dedos.

Este giro en la conversación le gustaba mucho.

"Me gustaría verte de esa forma entonces" Murmuró, inclinándose hacia él, con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios.

"A mi también" Susurró y por primera vez en la noche, su voz no sonó tímida, ni baja. Sus ojos estaban brillando y hasta parecían desafiantes.

-

Subieron las escaleras, Harry detrás de Louis, como si lo estuviera llevando. Tenían sus manos juntas, dedos entrelazados. Estaban medios mareados por las cervezas que tomaron durante la charla en el patio; Louis también había fumado un porro antes y tomado un par de tragos más antes. Pero Harry estaba igual que él, se notaba que no tenía mucha resistencia al alcohol.

En la habitación, Louis no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar como podía llegar a ser Harry, porque lo empotró contra la pared con fuerza. Dejándolo sin aire por un segundo. Fue atacado por los labios y manos de Harry, quien lo besó con desesperación y brusquedad, agarrando su culo con sus manos, apretando con sus dedos por encima de la tela del pantalón.

Gimió agudo contra sus carnosos labios, envolviendo su cuellos con sus brazos y tomando sus rizos entre sus dedos. Los tiró con fuerza, a la vez que rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura de Harry. Él lo atrapó con sus manos, sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo y apretando su trasero duro. 

Lo besaba casi sin dejarlo respirar, apenas respondía el beso. Pero no era porque él no quisiera o no intentara moverlos, era porque Harry demandaba y lo besaba con tanta fuerza que ni dejaba pensar en corresponder el beso. Lo que era raro, se supone que un beso que querés lo correspondes moviendo tus labios contra los suyos minimamente. Louis no podía y lo amaba. Se sentía totalmente dominado de una tan extraña.

Lo besó hasta que dejó sus labios rojos e hinchados, entonces, bajó su boca a su cuello, dejando besos húmedos y calientes sobre la sensible piel. Louis se quedó sin palabras, cerrando sus ojos y tirando su cabeza hacía atrás.

"Salvaje en la cama," Susurró, aunque se interrumpió con un gemido que parecía mas un ruego. "Me gusta"

"En la pared" Le contesto Harry, su tono divertido, con una sonrisa que podría haber matado a cualquiera.

Louis no entendió al comienzo y lo demostró frunciendo su ceño, aunque a los segundos curvo sus labios, comprendiendo.

"No eres gracioso" Dijo como pudo, pero Harry lo calló por un rato moviendo sus caderas y haciéndolo sentir su polla dura contra su muslo. Con eso solo pudo pensar en una cosa, que susurró en voz alta: "quiero tus dedos".

-

Lo recostó sobre la cama, luego de unos cuantos besos duros más. Y no duró mucho tiempo con ropa, porque Harry, justo después de dejarlo sobre la cama, le quitó la ropa. Casi rompiendosela. Comenzó con su camisa, Louis gimiendo en protesta por tener que dejar de besarlo, continuó con su pantalón y bóxer. Entonces buscó el lubricante, le dedicó una sonrisa diabólica, que seguramente pertenecía a otro Harry y no al tímido que conoció; y lubrico sus dedos.

Rodeó su entrada con el índice, jugando, la sonrisa todavía en su rostro. Su dedo acariciando la sensible piel del alrededor, haciéndolo jadear fuerte; entonces, comenzó a penetrarlo. Su dedo pasando los musculo lentamente primero, lo movió dentro, sacándolo y volviéndolo a meter, solo jugando.

Cuando lo sintió lo suficientemente listo, agregó otro dedo, lo abrió en forma de tijeras. Cerrando sus dedos juntos, para después volver a adentrarlos. No fue lento, sino brusco y rápido. Entrando y saliendo, haciendo a Louis gemir fuerte.

"Te gusta, ¿no?" Suspiró, interrumpiendo su tono ronco y grueso. "Eres toda una puta, Louis, te encanta que mis dedos largos pellizquen tu próstata" Murmuró al mismo tiempo que le daba énfasis a sus palabras; pellizcando su próstata y arañandola con sus uñas después. Louis arqueo su espalda sorpresivamente, tirando su cabeza hacía atrás y dejando escapar un fuerte gemido, mientras se corría. Su pene salpicando contra su estómago y el de Harry.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de lado, traviesa y perversa, moviendo sus manos por sus muslos y apretándolos con fuerza.

"Ahora te follare fuerte, ¿sí?" Preguntó, todavía sonriendo del mismo modo. Louis solo pudo asentir efusivamente, antes de que Harry vuelva a hablar. "Entonces te correrás de nuevo, como la puta que eres" Dijo después, su voz un tono más abajo.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Louis observó apenas como Harry se colocó el condón y se lubricaba la polla. No pudo prestar mucha atención, pero si a lo que sintió. Cuando las manos de Harry apretaron sus muslos y lo acomodaba a su gusto hasta que lo penetró profundamente de golpe, haciéndolo gritar. Harry gruño y sin dejar que se acostumbrara lo embistió duro y fuerte, sus movimientos rápidos.

No le dejaba pensar, estaba gratamente sorprendido. Nunca se hubiera esperado encontrar todo lo que buscaba en un chico con la apariencia de Harry pero ahora que lo hizo, le encantaba. No podía dejar de gemir fuerte, tomar las sábanas en sus manos y apretarlas. Se sentía tonto e ido, como si no fuera su cuerpo pero a la vez sí. Era más intenso que cualquier droga que haya probado.

De sorpresa, Harry lo dio vuelta en la cama, ordenandole acomodarse en sus codos y rodillas para poder recibir su castigo por ser un nene malo. Y su castigo llegó, las palmas de Harry sobre sus nalgas fueron eléctricas. Más cuando lo penetraba con velocidad y fuerza, dando contra su punto en varias oportunidades.

Su polla estaba rebotando contra su estomago con cada embestida. No tardó mucho en volver a correrse nuevamente, manchando nuevamente su estomago y ahora la sábana debajo suyo. Harry se vino después de dejar su agujero maltratado y su culo rojo, ardiendo. Cayó a un lado en la cama, suspirando y recostándose en el colchón.

"Fuiste una muy linda sorpresa" Murmuró Louis agitado, como pudo, después de acomodarse en la cama.

Pudo ver a Harry sonrojarse, mientras se encogió en su lugar. Louis no lo podía creer.

_II: de ser nada a ser todo_

No sabe cómo ocurrió. Louis nunca había visto a Harry en su instituto pero el lunes, después de la fiesta lo hizo. Le sorprendió que no era nuevo, solo pasó desapercibido y es que sí, no llamaba la atención, de no ser por esas tontas coronas de flores que llevaba en la cabeza todos los días.

Cuando lo vio, estaba hablando con Stan, pero dejó de prestarle atención. Le sonrió amplió con un poco de picardía y lo vio sonrojarse. Casi rueda los ojos. Casi. Pero no pudo porque recordó como lo sostuvo contra la pared el sábado pasado y como lo follo casi dejándolo sin aliento. Era tan lindo, que no podía sorprenderse, ni irritarse.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Stan llamando su atención, él observó a Louis y luego a Harry. "Quieres follartelo, ¿no? Parece ser muy gay"

Louis si rodó los ojos entonces.

-

Desde entonces, se dedicaban miradas y sonrisas, tímidas por parte de Harry y alteneras, traviesas, por parte de Louis. Ellos no se hablaban; cuando Louis se quería acercar, alguno de sus amigos lo interrumpía y Harry, por otro lado, no se acercaba. Louis estaba loco por hablarle pero más que nada porque lo volviera a follar de la forma en la que lo hizo.

No se hablaron hasta que llegó otra fiesta en donde Louis encontró a Harry.

Fue semanas después; Louis, como acostumbraba, había ido a varias fiestas después de la que conoció a Harry pero él no estaba en ninguna. Cuando lo vio en la fiesta, no estaba perdido con una vaso sin tomar, sino que estaba sentado en un sofá, con sus largas piernas cruzadas como los indios. Hablaba animadamente con un chico. Y Louis, como es impulsivo y posesivo (no sabía eso hasta ese momento), lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus pasos eran rápidos. Estaba enojado.

Terminaron perdiéndose escaleras arriba por horas. (Harry lo follo duro y rápido contra la pared, trayendole recuerdos y haciendo otros).

-

Una semana después de eso, Louis tenía el número de Harry y su dirección. Empezaron a verse de vez en cuando y solo lo hacían para follar, eso fue hasta que se empezaron a conocer mejor. Comenzaron a conversar después del sexo, charlas tontas; contándose anécdotas y cosas de su día a día.

Muchas veces mientras charlaban, lo hacían desnudos, Louis fumando y Harry acariciando su bronceada y suave piel con sus largos dedos.

Dibujaba patrones que ya, para entonces, los tenía memorizados.

-

No se hablaron en el instituto hasta que se cumplió dos meses desde que se conocieron en esa fiesta. Antes ninguno se acercaba al otro, no por algo en particular, solo era costumbre que alguien les interrumpiera antes, así que dejaron de intentarlo. Pero ese día, Harry se le acercó, moviendo sus manos juntas, incomodo. Louis le sonrió con ternura, Stan movió sus cejas unas cuantas veces y los dejó solo.

"Es un idiota a veces" Fue el modo en que dijo hola Louis. Harry rió.

"Me di cuenta," Murmuró bajito, tímido. "¿Quieres venir a almorzar a mi casa después de clases?" Preguntó, sonando tímido de nuevo. Sus mejillas apenas rosas, suspiró pesadamente cuando acabó de hablar.

"Claro," Contestó Louis sonriendo, ya acostumbrado a su cambió de actitud. "¿que comeremos?"

"Pastas o no se," Contestó rápido, Louis sonrió. "Lo que quieras"

"Pastas está bien" Murmuró Louis tranquilo, encogiendose de hombros.

-  
La pasta la comieron quemada. Follaron en la cocina y se corrieron, Harry dentro del condón y Louis sobre su abdomen y el de Harry, justo cuando comenzó a salir humo y olor a quemado. Harry se ofreció a cocinar de nuevo, pasta o algo que fuera aún más rapido. Pero ambos tenían hambre así que no les importó comer pastas negras (la salsa estaba roja todavía, por lo menos).

-

Comenzaron a juntarse para almorzar más seguido, las otras veces sin quemar la comida. Porque en vez de esperar a que estuviera lo que fuera que estuvieran preparando con sexo, lo hacían con charlas, caricias o besos.

Al día siguiente de sus pastas quemadas, Harry hizo carnes con puré de papás. Louis le habló de las veces que fue preso por idioteces, de las veces que se desnudo en fiesta, sobre las drogas que había consumido y las dobles idioteces que había hecho por los efecto de estas.

"Y ¿por qué hiciste todas esas cosas tontas y sin sentido?" Preguntó, su ceño levemente fruncido.

"Porque era divertido" Contestó, junto a un encogimiento de hombros.

Harry le sonrió tontamente, con hoyuelos. Se estaba enamorando de un idiota.

-

Solo se estaban viendo en el almuerzo, cuando la casa de Harry estaba sola para ellos; su mamá trabajaba y su hermana estaba en la universidad. No conocían la familia del otro, aunque Harry veía a Lottie, la hermana que le sigue a Louis, porque iba a primer año de instituto, pero Louis no se la había presentado nunca. Sabía que tenia cuatro hermanas grandes, menores que él pero que no eran bebés, y unos gemelos que si lo eran. Louis le hablaba de su familia, de su mamá, sus hermanas, su hermanita, su hermanito y del novio de su mamá. Le contaba historias de sus tíos y abuelos.

Harry también lo hacía, le hablaba de su más pequeña familia. Le contaba historias y anécdotas de cuando él y Gemma eran chicos, como también jugaba a las barbies con ella y sus primos se reían de él por ello.

Hablaban de su familia, bastante, pero nunca sobre presentarse al otro, hasta esa tarde.

"¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?" Preguntó Harry, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Habían follado en el living, duro, y ahora estaban recostados en el suelo, al lado del sofá. Se estaban acariciando y besando en silencio, hasta que Harry preguntado con timidez.

"Claro, amor" Respondió Louis, una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

Todavía le daba ternura, sorpresa, el cambio de personalidad. Había dos Harrys, uno durante el sexo y otro el resto del tiempo.

"¿Amor?" Preguntó Harry, sus mejillas más rojas aún.

"Si," Dijo Louis, se levantó, sosteniendose con su codo, besó su mejilla y se apoyó contra su pecho. "Amor"

-

Gemma se quejó por el semen en el suelo del living, Anne y Louis se rieron, Harry se sonrojo a más no poder. Pero el resto de la cena fue bien, Anne y Harry cocinaron, mientras Gemma amenazaba a Louis (y Louis reía por ello).

Comieron charlando sobre la reciente relación de Harry. Fue la primera vez que se llamaron novios.  
-

Unos días después, un domingo, Harry almorzo en la casa de Louis, estaba su abuela, sus hermanas, su hermanito, su mama y el novio de ella.

A todos les extraño que el novio de Louis se tan dulce y diferente pero todo fue bien.

-

Había dos Harrys, uno duro y dominante durante el sexo y otro dulce, sumiso y tímido en el resto del tiempo. Había dos Louis, uno dulce, sumiso y tímido durante el sexo y otro duro y dominante el resto del tiempo.

Pero nadie, ni siquiera ellos, podían hacer algo al respecto. Estaban enamorados. Perdida, tontamente enamorados.

_III: la primera vez que lo rescató_  
Harry sonrió, si, sonrió, cuando un oficial de policía llamó a su móvil para avisarle que su novio, su novio, estaba preso y necesitaba de alguien que pagué la fianza. No es que sonrió porque fuera un chico raro que le alegraba que su pareja estuviera en prisión o que no quería estar sin él (nunca querría eso). Lo que le hizo sonreír es que le llamaran a él entre todas las personas que Louis conocía. No llamaron a Stan (aunque el idiota siempre lo sacaba al otro día) o a Jay, lo llamaron a él.

Otras personas no pensarían en el hecho de que sacar a alguien de la cárcel o firmar su fianza es algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, pero Harry si lo creía así (era un idiota enamorado, ¿qué más se podía decir?).

Louis generalmente le decía al oficial que llame a Jay, cuando no podía ella, iba Stan; ya hasta no le cobraba la fianza. Hacía la cosa burocrática y dramática de meterlo preso solo para que Louis aprenda algo (nunca pasaba) pero era bueno intentarlo.

Harry sonrió, sonrió y sonrió. Amplió y mostrando sus hoyuelos. Bajó las escaleras, casi saltando de felicidad, tomó sus llaves de la mesada y le contestó con un "a la estación de policías" a su mamá, cuando le preguntó a donde iba. Dejó a Anne con el ceño fruncido y su mirada abierta, sorprendida. Salió sin más.

Caminó rápido, apurado por ver a su novio y darle miles de besos por confiar en él y dejar sacarlo de prisión. Y aunque la estación de policías estaba a varias cuadras, llegó en pocos minutos.

El oficial le hizo preguntas rutinarias como: ¿a quién quieres sacar?, ¿como te llamas?, número de contacto, ¿cuál es tu edad? Harry recordó a Louis y lo que le dijo una vez: "Stan se hace pasar por mayor de edad para sacarme de prisión". Así que soltó un "20".

El Policia fruncio el ceño y lo miró fijo por un rato. Harry tragó saliva. 

"Dejaré que se vaya, aunque pareces de doce años" Dijo mas tarde.

Harry suspiró.

-

Louis salió poco después, siendo escoltado por otro oficial. Saludó al que había atendido con un choque de puños y salió de la mano con Harry.

Afuera, llegaron a dar solo un par de pasos antes de que Louis se planteé en medio de la calle, con un puchero en sus labios y suelte un "¿me cargas hasta casa? Estoy cansado?

Harry le sonrió.

"Haré el ejercicio de mi vida pero si, lo hare" Contestó.

Louis le sonrío amplió y practicante se tiró encima suyo, sosteniendose con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Harry comenzó a caminar.

"Ahora no eres tan malo, ¿no?" Preguntó con esfuerzo divertido Harry.

"Soy tan malo como quieras que sea, papi" Contestó travieso. Harry suspiró pesadamente.

"¿Quieres que te folle aquí, en la calle?" Preguntó Harry, una de sus cejas alzadas. "¿Que sea bien duro y todo el mundo sepa lo puta que eres?"

Quién suspiró pesadamente ahora fue Louis.

"Si," Prácticamente lo gimio. "Y que vayamos a la cárcel juntos luego, eso sería romántico" Dijo después de unos segundos"

Harry soltó una carcajada divertida.

"Eres terrible" Murmuró y besó su mejilla.

Todavía en su brazos, Louis sonriendo, acomodó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Harry.


End file.
